The Boy
by swimdance1326
Summary: Have you ever talked to a stranger before? Have you ever felt safe with them? Well, get ready because here's a story all about safe, trust, and strangers.


**NO POV**

*_8 years ago*_

_Once upon a time, there was a boy. He looked about nine years old. His eyes were full of light and hope. His face looked like it was made from an angel. Only such a person can have the beauty that the boy had. Unfortunately, the boy didn't have a good home life. He lived below the poverty line, and his mother had to obtain two jobs therefore she was never home. Where was his dad? Well, his dad was never home. He left when the boy was about ten months old. So, he basically had to fend for himself. After school, he'd always get off the bus and go to an empty home that seemed almost abandoned. For him, life was full of disappointments and downs. He had a special power. He could make the roughest of times seem as though he was skipping merrily through a field of daisies. One day, he lost it. He felt as though everything in his life came crashing down, the sky had fallen. So what did he do? He ran to the park and cried his eyes out. It started to rain, and he screamed. Suddenly he heard a leaf crackle like someone had just stepped onto it. He looked over to see the culprit. It was a beautiful young woman. She looked to be about nineteen years of age. Beautiful long blonde hair covered her face. She wore light makeup because she had natural beauty. She asked the boy "What's wrong buddy? Are you lost? Here let me help you." She extended out a hand out to help him up. He took it and stuttered out, "My… my… life." The woman had pity for him, so she decided to take him to a nearby ice cream stand since it was freezing outside, and the boy looked like something was really bugging him. After a couple of hours, the young woman took the young boy back to his mom's house, and his mom was ecstatic to see him. She had been very concerned since no one that she knew, knew where her son was. She thanked the woman with beauty graciously, the woman left. _So are you going to trust a stranger?

_*4 years ago*_

_The woman of that boy was in the police department. She was reporting that her son had been stolen. When was her soon stolen? Well, four years ago. By who? The blonde woman. The police thought it was outrageous that the mom was just now reporting her son was missing, and she knew who stole him. She knew it was crazy, but she had placed a decoy as her own son. The fake son had finally had it of his fake life on the mom's son's 13__th__ birthday. So, that's what brings us here today. Little did that mom know that her son was having the time of his life. The blonde woman was a better mom than his real mom could've ever been to him. The woman was always there for him and treated him like her own. Over time, the boy had gained a feeling for her… a crush. He felt as though she was getting more into his heart every day. Of coarse the boy had missed his real mom, but he wasn't complaining about his new one either._

*The present*

As his 17th birthday had just passed, the boy couldn't wait 'til his 18th. Why? Because then he could ask the love of his life to marry him. Who was this? The blonde woman. What had happen was two years later after his crush for her started forming, his real mom found him, and she sued his love, but the charges were dropped because the boy had told the mom that the woman was a better mom than she. After the boy reunited with his real mom, the woman and him started dating. They were always together. The feelings were mutual between both of them. You could see it in their eyes that they really cared for one another, despite the age difference.

_*2 years later*_

_The beautiful woman was dressed in her white wedding dress and veil ready to walk the aisle. It was the moment of truth. She was in sight of her beloved and she had never felt so many feelings all at once, but the strongest one was _love_. She walked down the aisle, and her love mouthed "You look _gorgeous."_ Gorgeous. She loved when he told her that because it made her feel like she was really truly loved. And when her and the boy said 'I do.' everything fell into place, and for once in her life she couldn't say that she didn't feel an ounce of regret. _

Epilogue:

Well, my friend we find ourselves looking at the couple. They are obviously very happy together, and meant to be. They had four kids Annabella, Jason, Melani, and Luke. The boy and woman lived happily ever after like most princesses do.

So, I kind of embellished on a teeny tiny detail. The truth is, the boy didn't make it. Actually he died the day that the woman took him, and it was she who shot him. Next time you shouldn't believe in what every person tells you.


End file.
